


When the Mask is Removed

by Summershizzle



Category: Black Mask (Movie), Black Mask - Fandom
Genre: English dubbing is the worst, Hong Kong movies do it better, I read way too much into innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: Tsui Chik has surgery to restore his pain and pleasure nerve receptors then returns home to Inspector Shek.





	When the Mask is Removed

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after the ending of Black Mask. In the original version of the film, there is unresolved sexual tension inferred between the two main characters. There are two specific instances: when Tracy and the rest of the library staff wonder if Tsui Chik is gay and when Shek asks Tsui Chik to move in with him so he can protect him. The English dubbing removed much of that. I've taken that innuendo and expounded upon it.

"I really hate having to say goodbye."

Tsui Chik turned to see Inspector Shek Wai-ho, or "Rock" as he was fondly called on the police force, stepping through the doorway of the cabin, kicking it closed behind him.

Tsui raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Shek walked over to him. He lifted Tsui's arms and rolled up the sleeves, frowning as he inspected the bandages placed over the healing wounds. He lifted the wrappings, checking the fading bruises underneath. "I still can't believe you didn't even feel any of this damage. You almost got yourself killed." He ran a hand across Tsui's forearms, clearly agitated. "Hell, you almost got me killed. And before that, you almost got me fired. I put my job and my life on the line by trusting you."

"And?" Tsui asked.

"And, I think you owe me." Shek replied, looking up to meet Tsui's dark expressionless eyes.

"Really? What do I owe you? I saved your life, three times. It is you, I think, who owes."

Shek smiled at him. "Perhaps we owe each other. When you return, you'll look me up? So we can settle our debts?"

"Why don't we settle the debt right now? This ship doesn't leave for a few more minutes." Tsui smoothed the sleeves of his shirt back down in place.

"So now you want to fight? After all those times I tried to get you to protect yourself so I wouldn't have to. Now you're ready to fight back." Shek's incredulous gaze softened as he teased him. "Besides, who said fighting was the way to settle it?"

A flash of confusion crossed Tsui's face. "What are you saying? You have turned into a pacifist suddenly?"

Shek chose not to answer and instead reached a hand up to trace a mask around Tsui's eyes and cheeks. "Can you feel this?"

"I feel pressure, but not actual feeling."

"What about this?" Shek asked, before lowering his mouth to his. Shek's lips blazed across Tsui's, daring him to open his mouth.

Tsui pulled away quickly. "What are you doing?"

His indignation was met head on. "You know exactly what I'm doing. You know what this is about."

Tsui shook his head no, closing his eyes against the heated look on his best friend's face.

Shek's voice lowered to a soft whisper. "Tsui Chik, look at me." He waited for Tsui's eyes to meet his before continuing, "I know you can not feel pain or pleasure; you can not feel the touch of my finger or the touch of my lips. When you return, you will be able to feel both and more, if you so choose. I will wait for you."

Then he was gone, out of Tsui Chik's life, but not forgotten.

No, not forgotten at all.

\---------------

Three years later

Tsui Chik stood on the deck of the ship as it rolled into the harbor. His fingers clenched around the rails, the paint peelings digging into his palms, palms that could now feel pain. It had been a slow, agonizing road to recovery and to the use of his nerves. It had been worth it, though. He now knew what it felt like to have a hot stream of water run over his hands, the heat of the sun beating on his face, and the wind brushing the hair on the nape of his neck. He felt alive for the first time in his life. He also felt dread, dread at going back to the town he had lived in for the short time before his journey halfway across the world to get "cured." Tsui sighed to himself. He knew where the dread came from, and it wasn't from just the thought of going back home. It was the idea of seeing Shek again, his best friend, his only friend other than Tracy. Tsui's brow crinkled at the thought of Tracy. She had wanted him, had at least implied as much on multiple occasions. He had brushed off her advances though. He had spent almost his entire life alone and had found it difficult even to allow friends into his life, much less a lover.

Tsui turned away from the rail, picked up his bags, and descended onto the deck of the port. His first stop was his old home. He had asked Tracy to stop over there periodically to check its condition. He arrived and was pleased at what he found. Not only was it in as good a condition as when he left it, but she had also taken the initiative to upgrade his furniture, replacing some of it and increasing the lighting throughout. She had also added an additional door at street level so he wouldn't have to climb down a ladder to get inside anymore. With the threat of his old squad eliminated, another door wasn't a bad idea. Tracy was a prize, that was for sure, just not a prize he was interested in.

After a hot shower and a lukewarm meal, he headed back out into the sunshine, intent on searching out Shek. The police station turned out to be the first and only place he would have to look. As usual, Rock was right where he always was, at his desk, leaning back in the chair. He had a phone against one ear and a cigarette dangling from his lips. This was the image that had haunted Tsui throughout those long torturous months inside the lab and the years that followed. He leaned up against the outer door of the office room and watched those lips move, watched the fingers twirl the phone cord, watched the dimple appear every time Shek grinned or laughed.

All too soon, the phone was replaced in its cradle and the cigarette was stubbed out. Shek sighed, propping his feet on the table and interlocking his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Tsui moved from his hidden place near the door and crossed the room on silent feet, stopping right in front of the desk. "Rock," he whispered.

Shek's eyes opened and his mouth dropped in disbelief. "Tsui Chik?" he asked quietly.

Tsui smiled and shrugged.

Shek shot to his feet and embraced his best friend. "How long have you been back? Have you had lunch? Have you been to see Tracy? Why the hell did it take you three years to return?"

Tsui cringed when the last question hit his ears, not really having an answer. He did not know why it had taken him that long to confront the promise Shek had made to him on the Oriental Star. He had hoped he would have had time to think of a reasonable response before that question was asked. At the moment, he was having a difficult time concentrating on any of Shek's questions. This was the first time he had ever felt a hug and the heady rush he received from it was a little unnerving. His arms loosened as Shek let go and leaned back to look at him.

"You don't look any different. I had hoped they wouldn't have to screw up your face when they did the surgeries."

Tsui smiled at Shek's usual candor. "No, they didn't screw it up."

"So it worked? You can feel now?"

Tsui nodded, noticing and not fully trusting the gleam in Shek's eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Shek said, ushering him out the door.

 

They walked along the pier, the same place they had always seemed to find themselves before. Stopping at the railing, Shek leaned over it, placing his forearms against it and looking over at Tsui.

After a moment spent trying to decipher each other's thoughts, Tsui glanced away toward the horizon. He wanted to tell Shek what had happened while he was away. He felt he needed to tell him.

"I spent months chained to a table in a lab. It was horrible, painful, agonizing. They had to make sure their surgeries would work. They ran an unending amount of tests. My skin was so sensitive, I couldn't even wear clothes because of the pain. The room had to be kept chilled for me, because even sweat running across my skin hurt." Tsui felt Shek's hand close around his own on the rail and he enjoyed the security it provided as he continued. "The doctors and nurses were kind, as kind as they could be under the circumstances. They felt sorry for me. I was incoherent most of the time. I have no idea what I said or who I called out for. I wanted to die. But, it was all worth it. I can feel." He turned back to look at his friend. "I can feel wind and rain, heat and cold, pain and pleasure."

"I'm so sorry that you had to suffer but grateful you think it was worth it." Shek's fingers caressed the hand underneath his. Tsui's delight at the simple touch ran across his features.

"You feel that?" Shek asked him.

"Oh yes," Tsui breathed, glancing down to see their joined hands. "I feel it."

His wonder-filled eyes met Shek's and moved over his face. They traveled over his cheekbones, the curve of his jaw, the shadow of hair above his lip, finally settling on his full lips. His mind refused to let his eyes wander away from the view they were fixed on. Shek's tongue peeked out as he licked his lips, as if he was asking Tsui to imagine what that tongue felt like. He had no trouble imagining it. He had thought of little else for the past three years and wanted to know with certainty how it felt. He wanted to have the coarse stubble of hair on Shek's jaw scrape across his face. He wanted to feel Shek’s breath against his lips. 

He jumped when Shek's other hand reached up to touch his shoulder, gripping it. Tsui felt himself being pulled closer to him. His chest bumped up against his friend and he felt the touch of fingers against the back of his neck. Lips that were full and soft brushed across his own. A tongue that was both sensual and demanding pushed its way into his mouth, grazing his teeth. Tsui opened his mouth more, letting his body relax in his friend's embrace, relishing the sensation of the tongue moving across his, playfully at first, then tortuously slow and calm.

Suddenly, the mouth touching his was gone. Tsui refocused his eyes and found an expectant look on his friend's features.

"Well?" Shek asked him.

"Well, what?" He responded, obviously confused.

"That was your first real kiss. Don't you have anything to say about it?"

Tsui shook his head in disbelief. "How can you be so sure that was my first kiss? For all you know, I've been kissed many times."

His friend grinned, chuckling quietly. "Trust me when I say I can tell. So what did you think?"

"Nice, very nice." Tsui conceded, reaching a hand up to trace his lips, feeling the moisture that remained.

Shek smiled at him. "Next step is dinner. Your place or mine?"

Tsui smiled back, “Tomorrow, my place.”

 

\--------------------------

Tsui needed that break, that one night back home, his last night truly alone, to think about what he was about to get himself into. As he waited for their meal to finish heating, he paced, lost in thought. He wondered what Shek had planned for the evening. He played various scenarios in his mind, but had no reality to base them on. The trouble was that he didn't understand what Shek wanted. Their friendship had initially been founded upon a mutual respect, an unspoken agreement that they had their own space and wouldn't interfere or ask questions of the other. That had changed the moment Tsui had donned the black mask. Shek had immediately altered his protective stance to a slightly more agressive one. He had pushed Tsui to want to feel, physically and emotionally. 

The kiss yesterday had been his first taste of desire. Having knowledge of feelings and emotions was a strange and wonderful experience, but also a little frightening. He stopped pacing and glanced at the far wall, seeing his reflection there. His brow was wrinkled with worry, his mouth turned up in a grimace. _What exactly are you afraid of? Desire? Love?_ He turned away from the confused image, frustrated with himself for not having a reason for his fear.

The knock on the door came just as he was setting the timer for the last five minutes of the meal's cooking time. Tsui wiped his hands on a dishtowel and smoothed his shirt and pants and took a deep breath to compose himself before opening the door. Shek was on the other side, a bottle of red wine in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. His endearing grin made Tsui want to reach out and hug him. He instead took the flowers and wine to steady his hands, and gestured to the sitting area. Not finding a vase for the unexpected flowers, he settled on putting them in a tall glass, filled it with water, and placed it in the center of the table. Tsui turned back to look for Shek and was immediately enveloped in his embrace. Heat surrounded him and the smell of his friend's cologne filled his nostrils.

"God, I've missed you. Please tell me you're back for good."

Tsui opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Shek's lips pressing into his own. Shek's teeth nibbled gently on Tsui's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Shek's tongue brushed across it, making it tingle in response and taking away the sting of the bite. Tsui pressed himself further into Shek's chest. He felt a hand on the back of his head, holding him still while his friend's tongue invaded his mouth. Shek's other hand was on the small of his back, keeping his lower body pressed tight against him. He gripped Shek’s arms, kneading the muscles underneath the shirt while that tongue continued to wreak havoc on his senses. Tsui felt it leave his mouth and brush across his lips. It trailed down his jaw and across his neck. The hand on his lower back started a slow downward descent.

The timer interrupted their kiss and Tsui reluctantly pulled away. He flashed an apologetic glance at Shek before going to the kitchen and removing their dinner. Shek took off his black leather jacket, tossing it on the couch in the living room. He joined Tsui at the table and helped to situate the plates. The dinner was passed in an amicable silence. Neither mentioned the kiss they had just shared, although Tsui could think of nothing else. His senses were now in overdrive. They had been from the moment Shek walked in the room.

After the meal was over, they retreated to the living room and relaxed on the couch, wine glasses in hand. As Shek sipped his drink, Tsui's eyes roved over his friend's clothes. He was wearing a dark gray dress shirt and tie, like usual. Tsui couldn't recall a time that he had not been dressed up in business attire. Even when he was out on the street working, he looked sophisticated. He was still wearing his shoulder holster with gun snugly in place and probably didn't even realize he had it on. The shirt was tight around his shoulders and tucked into his dark slacks. A matching black belt completed the ensemble.

"I'm glad you approve, but if you keep looking at me like that, I can't promise I'll behave."

Tsui glanced up to meet Shek's dark eyes. He flushed as the statement registered in his mind. Shek's eyes moved over Tsui, showing him what it felt like to be appraised. The heat in that gaze warmed him all over. It was like a caress. He felt his stomach tighten as Shek's gaze traveled over it, then stopped at his groin. Tsui shifted, trying to hide the evidence of his growing arousal. Shek raised his glass, his mouth delicately balanced on the edge as his eyes remained firmly fixed on his lap. Tsui groaned aloud when Shek licked his lips. Now that he knew what those full lips felt like he wanted to feel them again. But this was Shek's game and would have to be his move. Tsui wanted him and knew that Shek knew it.

"Another drink?"

He glanced at the wine bottle in Shek's hand, wincing when he realized that it only held enough for one more glass. He hadn't noticed that he had drank so much of it, probably too much. He shook his head no but Shek refilled the glass anyway. He took a few more sips, then placed it on the table, wanting it out of reach before he got too intoxicated. Just being this close to Shek was enough to make his head spin; he didn't need alcohol adding to the effect. Shek's hand reached out for his, placing it on his chest. Tsui could feel his friend's heartbeat through the thin material of the shirt.

"You feel that? It's racing because of you. Please tell me this is okay with you."

Tsui watched the lust cross his friend's face. He wanted to tell him it was okay, but couldn't bring himself to say it. What would happen to their relationship when this fling was over? Shek was his friend, one of the only two that he had, and he didn't want to sabotage that. _I don't want a one night stand. Or do I? I want him. If a single night is the only way to get him, to get that passion, is that what I want?_ His inner reasoning did little to dispel his anxiety over the possible outcome.

Shek decided for him when he leaned over to capture his lips again and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Tsui was trapped in Shek's arms, but felt completely at ease. He scooted over closer, helping him deepen the kiss. His fingers grasped at Shek's shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his chest underneath. His mouth was full of Shek's tongue and lips. Their tongues teased and stroked each other, helping to keep Tsui's arousal at a fevered pitch. Shek's fingers twined in his hair, massaging his scalp while he ravaged his lips. His other hand helped Tsui unbutton the shirt. Shek stopped the kiss just long enough to remove the tie and shrug out of his shoulder holster and shirt, letting them all drop to the floor. Tsui's lips were quickly reclaimed by Shek's. He felt the heat coming from Shek's uncovered arms and chest as he was brought back into his embrace. His hands settled on his shoulders, feeling a tenseness that he knew matched his own. Tsui broke the kiss so he could lean back to look at him.

His eyes drank in the sight of the dark, almost hairless chest. His hand caressed the ridges of muscle on his upper chest, across his dark nipples and down over the ridges of his abdomen. The skin was smooth, but tight and hard, an athlete's body, a cop's body. Shek leaned back against the arm of the couch with a grin, throwing his arm over the back and stretching his legs out. Tsui repositioned himself on the couch and leaned over him. He gently flicked out his tongue to run down the center of Shek's chest, tasting the saltiness of his skin, mixed with the faint remnants of soap and cologne. He licked Shek's nipple and heard his gasp.

"My God, where did you learn to do that?"

Tsui smiled and continued his teasing licks. Now that he had started, he wasn't planning on stopping. He really had no idea what he was doing, although Shek's sounds of pleasure were encouraging. Shek's fingers bit into his scalp, pushing his mouth back over to his nipple. Tsui flicked his tongue across it then leaned back to blow a stream of cool air on it, watching it tighten. He did the same to the other one. Glancing down, he saw Shek's erection pushing his slacks up and felt his breath catch. Shek placed his hand under his chin and forced his eyes up.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Shek's husky words filled his head. He was ready, had been ready from the moment he stepped off that ship yesterday. It just had taken until this moment to realize it. He nodded and smiled at Shek's sigh of relief. He felt a cool rush of air as his shirt was whisked over his head, then the heat of Shek's hands on his body, a body that had never been caressed before. He was gently pushed back against the couch cushions with the weight of Shek's chest. Shek's hands were all over him, rubbing the tender and newly sensitized skin. His lips were at Tsui's neck, licking and kissing. Shek's legs were between his, keeping him pinned to the couch. He could feel Shek's erection pushing against his hip.

"More," he gasped out.

Shek chuckled quietly. "More what?"

Tsui groaned. "I don't know."

"Is this what you want?" Shek rotated his hips around, pushing his shaft against Tsui's cock.

Tsui's eyes focused on Shek's above him. "Yes."

That one word was all that was needed. Shek moved off of him and pulled Tsui up to a standing position. He undid the button and zipper on Tsui's slacks, letting them fall to the floor. The briefs followed. Tsui felt a little embarrassed at being on display, but the desire in Shek's expression quelled his uneasiness. Shek dropped to his knees in front of him, one hand on Tsui's hip and the other on his erect cock. Tsui felt his light-headedness return when Shek's fingers closed around the base. His nerves were on fire. The jolts of pleasure ran straight from his cock up his spine, making his entire body tingle. Shek's hand gripped his hip, keeping him still as his fingers tightened around his shaft. They stroked gently, long smooth strokes from base to tip and back down. His fingernails grazed the sensitive tip and Tsui couldn't keep himself from jerking in response.

Tsui's hand closed around Shek's fingers, stroking along with him. He watched as Shek's mouth lowered to the head and groaned aloud at the feel of his lips closing around it. He traced the outline of Shek's mouth and around to his jaw line, cupping it as Shek sucked him. He was pulled deeper into Shek's mouth and felt his friend's fingers moving over his balls, gently massaging them. "I have to sit," he barely breathed out.

Shek's mouth moved off him and his hands pushed him back onto the couch, pulling the discarded clothes from around his ankles. Tsui's legs were spread and Shek's mouth was on him again, licking the tip of his cock. Shek’s hands moved to his ass cheeks, lifting him up. All he could do was moan in response. He gripped Shek's shoulders, holding him in place. His hips left the couch, pushing up into Shek's mouth and hands.

Shek pushed him back down then moved up over him, straddling his legs. His mouth moved over his neck. Tsui could feel his breath, hot against his skin. "Do you still want it?"

Tsui turned his head to look at Shek, placing his mouth against the full lips. "Yes."

Shek smiled and kissed him, on the lips, then the neck and throat. He shifted his weight and pulled off his slacks. Tsui felt the heat of Shek's body as he moved back over him. He shivered at the touch of Shek's legs moving across his own, caressing him. Tsui's hands moved over Shek's bare chest, over his abdomen and sides, to his hips. He reached between them and wrapped a hand around Shek's cock. He squeezed gently and felt Shek push into his hand. He loosened his grip slightly and stroked, long smooth strokes.

Shek's body trembled over him and his eyes closed as he shook his head. "I can't...hold it...if you keep doing that. I’ve been waiting far too long for this."

Tsui's groin heated at Shek's words and at the thought of him losing control. His hand left Shek's cock and moved behind to his ass, caressing the cheeks. He felt the weight of Shek's arms clenching around him.

"Or that," Shek groaned, eyes opening and fixing on him with a dark gaze.

Tsui watched anxiously as he sat up. Shek's gentle hands caressed his chest and his muscles jumped under the soft touch. Suddenly, he was rolled over onto his stomach with his legs pushed apart. Tsui felt Shek's fingers gliding over his ass and a finger teased around his opening. A warm rush of air hit the back of his neck, then Shek's voice was at his ear. 

"Do you feel that?" 

Shek's finger pressed against him. Tsui gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure radiated out from that spot. The finger was soon replaced by Shek's mouth. His tongue licked around the opening, teasing him with quick forceful licks. Tsui’s cock jolted in response, the sensation almost being too much. His hips pushed back, his cock rubbing against the couch. He felt Shek's hands gripping his ass cheeks and felt a delicious pressure building. Shek pulled away and pressed his cock to Tsui's ass. Tsui felt the weight of it against him and tensed. Nervousness warred with excitement in his head. He wanted to feel everything but had no idea what that would mean for them. Shek’s cock glided back and forth across his ass cheeks and he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“Take it easy, little one. You’re not ready for that.”

Shek's arm moved under him and lifted him flush against his body and then that mouth and tongue were once again on his neck. Heat blossomed down his body. Tsui felt like he needed something but had no idea what. He wanted it all. He wanted to be consumed by Shek's body. “I need you," he whispered, before he could stop himself.

His friend's hands were splayed across him, pressing his back up into Shek's chest. He could feel the tightness in the arms that held him up. Tsui reached underneath himself and touched Shek's balls where they rested near his own.

"Don't," Shek growled into his ear.

Tsui ignored the warning. He wanted to make Shek feel the same need he was experiencing. He rolled the soft skin of Shek's balls between his fingertips and cupped them in his hand.

"Dammit, I'm not ready to be finished yet."

Tsui rolled over onto his back and sent a questioning look up to his friend. Shek settled over his legs and met his gaze with a raised eyebrow and a grin. Tsui watched as Shek touched himself. Shek's hands moved across his chest. They brushed across his own nipples and traced the grooves of his muscles. The splayed fingers traveled down across his abdomen until they reached the small patch of hair at the base of his cock. Tsui watched as Shek continued the tease, fingers brushing the hair and tracing the outline of his balls. Tsui could feel his own body tighten in response and his own abdomen tense. He reached out a hand to touch him, but a shake of Shek's head stilled his hand. Shek's movements continued. The hands moved to cup his balls and the base of his cock. One hand stroked his shaft while the other massaged the sensitive skin around his sac. He coaxed out a few drops of wetness and smoothed the glistening liquid over the head.

Tsui placed a hand over his own cock and matched Shek's movements. He felt his longing flare up again. He needed release. He glanced up to Shek's face and groaned when he saw the unrestrained lust in his friend's eyes. Shek's hands left his own body and grasped Tsui's legs. He moved back and pushed them apart, bending them at the knees. Shek leaned over Tsui's body, settling himself on Tsui's hips, their cocks resting against each other. His length slid across him, slowly at first and then faster and unrestrained. Shek grabbed his hand and together they stroked. Shek's mouth hovered over his, barely touching him. Tsui could feel Shek's hot breath against his lips as he panted against his mouth. Shek's lips moved from his mouth to his neck as the stroking increased in intensity. He leaned further into Tsui, getting as close as their bodies would allow. He heard Shek's groan seconds before he felt his hot shuddering release all over his chest. He looked up and met Tsui's gaze, grinning at him before leaning up and moving off of him. Shek placed his hand over Tsui's cock. They stroked him together, bringing him to the edge.

Shek shifted farther back and leaned over Tsui, once again taking him in his mouth. His tongue caressed the tip of his cock. Tsui's eyes closed to concentrate on the pleasure. Watching Shek would bring him immediately over the edge. He wanted to experience the sensation for just a moment. Shek's tongue traced his slit and Tsui's entire body jerked. Shek's mouth closed over the tip and slowly went down. Tsui's hand moved to his head and held it in place. He thrust into his mouth, forcing himself deeper. He felt his orgasm coming up and gripped the back of Shek's head, keeping him still as he thrust a final time. His body clenched as the pleasure rolled over him and was released forcefully into Shek’s throat.

He lay still as Shek released him and moved up his body. He was weak, his nerves still dancing and tingling, made even worse when Shek leaned over him and kissed him. He groaned as his friend's tongue danced again with his own.

Shek sighed and grudgingly pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

"I need a cigarette."

Tsui placed his hands on the side of Shek's head. "Later. Our debt isn't settled just yet," he said as he pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
